orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon Fayette
Brandon Fayette is a visual effects supervisor for Season 3 of The Orville. He was digital effects supervisor for Seasons 1 and 2. Background Fayette started his career in 2007 as a previs artist with Halon Entertainment (which also works as a production company on The Orville) on the movie Evan Almighty. He soon became a visual effects consultant on movies and films, including on 2009's Star Trek. He later worked as an animator on Star Trek: Into Darkness, a computer graphics supervisor on Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and a digital artist on Star Trek: Beyond. The Orville Fayette designed a number of digitally rendered creatures and objects in the show. One of his most notable creations was the Krill destroyer, which he modeled off of the Krill shuttlecraft.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 101. An existing model of the destroyer already existed but Fayette replaced it with a version that would better parallel the Krill's oppressive and spartan architecture. He worked with production designer Stephen J. Lineweaver and fellow artist Kit Stølen on the Krill bridge.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 103. Fayette designed most of the futuristic world of New York City in the 25th century, making the city a melange of old and new buildings and resplendent gardens. He envisioned the air to be filled with Lineweaver's commuter pods and a vast monorail (designed with visual effects supervisor Luke McDonald).Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 114. We pitched this idea of doing gardens everywhere and in the opening shot from the pilot we do that. I pitched starting with the Statue of Liberty and Luke wanted to add a monorail, and as the pod is going through New York the sun is starting to set and it's always about clean buildings. Since the Union Fleet has ships that are very organic, we can't just have buildings that are squared off, so we took a mix of old brownstones and old New York buildings and mixed them in with new buildings like space needle buildings that were more curved. Fayette also designed the Benzian species and Doctor Jorvik, both based on original sketches by creator Seth MacFarlane.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 126. Season 3 Fayette was made visual effects supervisor while in pre-production for Season 3.The Orville Season 3 - ...On The Move To Hulu Interview | TOM COSTANTINO & BROOKE NOSKA. Egotastic Funtime. Aug. 29, 2019. Awards For their work on ''Identity, Pt. 2'', the Emmy Awards announced that Fayette; visual effects supervisors Luke McDonald, Tommy Tran, Kevin Lingenfelser, and Nhat Phong Tran; visual effects producers Brooke Noska and Melissa Delong; computer graphics supervisor Matt Von Brock; and compositing supervisor Joseph Vincent Pike would be collectively nominated for Outstanding Visual Effects.The Orville. Emmys. Last access July 16, 2019. For that same episode, the Hollywood Professional Association Awards awarded Fayette, Noska, Tran, Lingenfelser, and digital effects supervisor Joseph Vincent Pike with Outstanding Visual Effects - Episodic (Over 13 Episodes).2019 HPA Awards. HPA. Last accessed Oct. 2, 2019. @HPAOnline. "The first award of the night for #VFX (Episodic over 13 Episodes) goes to #TheOrville! Tommy Tran, Kevin Lingenfelser (@FUCHIPATAS ), Joseph Vincent Pike ( @FuseFX ); Brandon Fayette ( @megamanex ), Brooke Noska ( @Brooki_eh ) ( @20centuryfoxTV ). #HPAAwards". Twitter. Nov. 22 2019. Trivia * Fayette makes a sneak cameo as a party guest in Laura Huggins house in the episode ''Lasting Impressions''. * Fayette's work often overlaps all visual effects despite Fayette's position being "digital effects." In reality, his job requirements cover all effects but, for legal purposes, could not share McDonald's title of visual effects supervisor."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ The Visual Effects Team". Planetary Union Network. May 23, 2018. See also * ''The World of the Orville'', pages 11-12, 21, 68-69, 82, 84, 88, 101, 103, 114, 117, 142, 151-53 References Category:Cast